Protector
by ObsessedWithNCIS
Summary: Walker must protect a new friend of Alexs's who is being abused.
1. Chapter 1

Ok I once tried writing a Walker story years ago and it didnt work out so I'm trying again so I ask that you all be nice if you can. I've been watching the reruns since May and just absolutely love it. In this story Alex and Walker are just friends and she is married to somebody else.

Ch1

Alex Cahill-Banks was in her zumba class. She was taking it for the last few months and she really liked it. It was a nice stress reliever after work and she was glad her husband could be home to take care of the baby. Towards the end of the last song she spun around and she accidentally knocked a young girl she never saw in the class before to the floor as the music stopped. With a loud OOOF the young girl landed. Alex put her hands to her face and then put her hands out to help the girl up.

"Oh my God I am SO sorry. Are you all right?"

The girl shakily stood up and then shyly looked at the floor.

"I'm fine. You dont have to apologize its ok."

Alex took a look at the young girl. She was very short. She looked to be not even five foot but she was very pretty. She had brown hair that she looked like she was letting grow out and big brown eyes. She looked to be in her late teens or early twentys. Alex spoke.

"No I feel terrible. I wasnt watching what I was doing. Are you sure your ok?"

"Yes I'm fine thanks. I need to be going."

As the girl turned to leave she fixed her shirt and Alex thought she could see a bruise on her back. She better stop this girl.

"Wait a minute. Let me introduce myself and maybe get you some coffee. Its the least I can do after what I did."

The girl turned around with a small smile.

"Really its ok. I'm fine. I need to be getting home its late."

Alex didnt like the tone in her voice, and why was she in such a hurry to get home?"

"No really I insist."

The girl saw Alex wasnt going to give up so she decided to just agree. He would probably be passed out drunk as usual when she got home anyway.

"Ok if you insist. Thanks. I could use some coffee."

Alex smiled and stuck out her hand.

"I'm Alex Cahill-Banks."

The girl smiled and shook her hand.

"I'm Gina Donovan. Its nice to meet you Alex."

"Its nice to meet you too Gina. Let me just call my husband to let him know I'll be a little late."

"Ok. Umm Alex?"

"Yes?"

"Ummm would you mind driving? I dont have a car."

"Sure it would be no problem at all."

Gina got her stuff together while Alex called her husband Bill to let him know what was going on. He was fine with it and would put 8 month old Allison to bed. Alex hung up and walked over to Gina.

"Ok come on my car is parked right out front."

Alex noticed show quite she was. She wanted to get her to open up. Maybe she could help. As they drove Alex asked her questions.

"Gina if you dont mind me asking how old are you? You look so young."

Gina shyly smiled.

"Thanks I'll take that as a compliment. I'm thirty three."

"Thirty three? Wow I thought you were in your late teens early twentys. You look great!"

"Thanks."

She looked out the window as Alex continued with her questions.

"So what do you do for a living? Me I'm an assistant district attorney. My husband Bill is a lawyer and we have an 8 month old baby girl Allison."

Gina stared out the window not really wanting to talk about herself. She was too ashamed.

Alex looked at her and then back at the road.

"Gina are you ok?"

"I'm fine Alex. I just dont like to talk about myself."

"Its ok you dont have to but if you want to you know you can call me any time. I run some womens support groups and I also run what I call the HOPE center. Its where you will always be welcome. I'll give you my card ok?"

Gina just nodded. It was best to keep her mouth shut.

A few minutes later Alex pulled up to CD's Bar and Grill. She looked at Gina and smiled.

"I have some friends I want you to meet. I think you are really going to like them. Come on."

They got out of the car and Gina shyly hung her head as they walked in over to a small group of people. They looked over at the two girls and Alex began the introductions.

"Everyone I want you to meet Gina Donovan. Shes in my zumba class. Gina this is CD Parker. This is his place.

CD held out his hand and Gina shyly shook it.

"Its nice to meet you Gina. Any friend of Alex's is a friend of mine."

She looked down.

"Thank you Mr. Parker."

"None of that Mr. Parker stuff. Its CD ok?"

"Ok."

Alex continued her introductions.

"Gina this is Texas Ranger Jimmy Trivette."

Jimmy stuck out his hand and smiled.

"Its nice to meet you Gina."

Gina shook his hand..

"Its nice to meet you too Ranger Trivette."

"Please you can call me Jimmy."

"Ok Jimmy."

Alex turned to one more person and Gina thought he was the most handsome man she ever laid her eyes on. She even felt her heart skip a beat.

"Gina this is Texas Ranger Cordell Walker. Hes a great friend of mine and Allisons Godfather."

Gina had to look down again because if she looked up into his eyes she felt like she would faint.

"Umm its nice to meet you Ranger Walker."

"Hi Gina. Please you can call me Walker. Its nice to meet you too."

Walker noticed she wouldnt look at anybody. She was really shy. Walker also couldnt help but notice how beautiful and cute and petite she was. My she was a tiny thing. However he made a mental note to ask Alex about her later.

After the introductions were made they all sat down at a table and had coffee where they talked. When CD asked her to tell them about herself she got up and said she had to use the ladies room. When she walked away from the table Walker looked at Alex.

"Something is up with her. Has she told you anything?"

"No. I get the feeling shes afraid of something or someone. She just doesnt want to talk about herself. Tonight in class I accidentally knocked her down. When she got up and walked away fixing her shirt I thought I noticed a bruise. Walker I dont like this. I was hoping you could help. Maybe talk to her and help her out. Try to get some information."

"Sure thing Alex. Trivette first thing in the morning see what you can find on her ok?"

"Yeah sure thing Walker. She seems so small and scared."

CD spoke up.

"If anybody can get her to open up its you Cordell."

They stopped talking as Gina returned to the table. Alex looked at her watch and got up.

"My My I better be getting home. "

She took her card out of her bag.

"Gina heres my card. You can call me any time ok?"

Gina took it.

"Um thanks Alex." She looked down again.

Walker got up as well.

"Gina can I take you home?"

She got scared. He would probably want to walk her to her door. First of all she didnt want him to see where she lived and second HE wouldnt like that. She looked down.

"Um thanks Walker but I can walk. I only live a couple of blocks away."

Before Walker could insist Alex intervened.

"How about I take you home? You cant walk home by yourself."

Gina felt relieved. Alex would probably just wait until she got to the door.

"Ok Alex. Thanks. It was nice to meet all of you."

CD got up and gave her a hug.

"You are welcome here any time darlin. Dont forget that. You havent had my famous chili yet so you better be back you hear?"

Walker smiled and then it faded when he noticed her flinch when CD hugged her. Something was up and it bugged him.

The two ladies walked out.

"Alex I really liked meeting your friends. I dont know if I'll see them again. I dont think it was such a good idea to come here tonight. I really need to get home."

"Whats wrong? You can tell me you know and you can trust me. You can also trust Jimmy and Walker. They can help."

"Really Alex please just take me home ok?"

Alex sighed.

"Ok lets go."

A question came to Gina's mind as Alex drove.

"Why are you so interested in me? You dont even know me."

"Because I see a scared girl. I also couldnt help but notice a bruise on your back. I am running a support group tomorrow night at the library in the basement. It will be at seven o'clock. I hope I'll see you there. Now where am I going?"

Gina gave Alex directions and Alex noticed it wasnt just a couple of blocks away like she said. Why didnt she want Walker to take her home? She got her answer when she saw where she lived. It was the most run down apartment building she ever saw. Gina hung her head in shame.

"Oh Gina theres nothing to be ashamed of."

Gina opened the door.

"Thanks for taking me home Alex."

Before Alex could get a word out the door was closed and Gina took off. Alex had a worried look on her face as she drove off. She just wanted to get home and stare at her baby.

Gina walked in and closed the door where a fist met her face. She almost hit the floor but she forced herself to stand up. She tried not to cry. The man looked at her with anger flashing in his eyes.

"Bitch! Where were you?!"

She looked down scared.

"I...I...told you...I went to my...zumba...class."

He yanked her by the hair so she was forced to look at him.

"Why are you so late?!"

"I'm sor...sorry Rick. It...wont..wont happen again."

He smacked her across the face.

"You got that right bitch! It damn well better not happen again! Now I'm out of beer! Get me more!"

"Rick...maybe you had enough?"

He got even angrier and punched her in the eye. She bit her lip as the tears came to her eyes.

"Thats not your decision to make! Now get me more beer! and one more thing! You arent taking that class anymore you hear? You are staying home with me!"

She felt her insides go cold. That class was her only escape. Now what was she going to do? She grabbed her wallet and walked out slamming the door. She would get his beer and she hoped he choked on it. She looked at Alex's card in her wallet and thought of Walker. God he was so handsome. She finally let the tears out as she walked to the store. This wasnt how she pictured her life. She wanted to finish college to become a nurse. Rick wasnt like this when they first met in college. He wanted to become an accountant which he did. They fell in love and got married. It was ok at first. They lived in a nice house and he worked during the day while Gina finished school. He was always supporting her. Then he lost his job and things began to change. He would start drinking and because of his drinking he couldnt hold down a job and because he forbade her to finish school she couldnt get a job in nursing. She ended up getting a job as a waitress in a truck stop. They couldnt afford the house and car anymore so they had to move into the dump where they were now. Now she was stuck. She was afraid to leave him because she was afraid he was going to kill her.

She thought of Walker again and she smiled. He seemed so kind and gentle. She would love to have a man in her life like that again. She sighed as she paid for his stupid beer and walked home. She felt like she was stuck. She couldnt go to Alexs's support group. He would kill her.

Walker stared into space and didnt realize CD was calling him.

"Cordell! Earth to Cordell!"

Walker blinked and looked at CD.

"What is it CD?"

"You looked like you were a hundred miles away. Are you thinking about that poor young girl?"

"I am. Something is bothering me CD. Something just doesnt seem right. I also have to admit shes very beautiful."

"That she is Cordell that she is. Tell you what why dont you go home and get some sleep and you and Jimmy start fresh in the morning?"

Jimmy got up.

"Thats a good idea Big Dog. Come on Walker lets go."

They left but Walker knew he wasnt going to get much sleep. He wouldnt be able to stop thinking about those big brown eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch2

THE NEXT MORNING-COMPANY B

Walker sat behind his desk; cup of coffee in his hands as Trivette typed away at his computer. As he figured he didnt much sleep last night. What was Gina hiding? Trivette walked over to his desk.

"Gina Donovan. Thirty three years old."

Walker interrupted.

"Thirty three? She looks so young."

"Tell me about it. Anyway both of her parents are deceased and she no brothers and sisters. No family at all. Shes a waitress at a truck stop in Dallas. She has no priers. Her husband is a different story.

Walker tried to hide his disappointment.

"She has a husband?"

"Yeah Ricky Donovoan. He was an accountant but now hes unemployed. Hes had 3 DWI's in the past year. He's also been arrested for assaulting a cop after he got into a fight at a bar. Something tells me hes not exactly husband of the year Walker."

"I think you're right Trivette. Alex took her home last night. Lets go talk to her."

Gina put her apron on and looked in the mirror at her black eye. She was just going to have tell work that she fell and banged her face on the door knob. She just hoped they would buy that excuse. She looked in the mirror and tried not to cry. She walked out of the room and right into Rick. He grabbed her so hard he began to leave finger prints on her arms.

"Rick please let me go. You're hurting me."

"I'll do a lot more if you're not home on time to night to cook me dinner. Did you leave me lunch?"

"Yes its in the fridge."

"Good. Now remember be on time or you're gonna get it you understand me?"

"Yes Rick."

He let her go and she walked out the door to her lousy job.

Walker and Trivette walked into Alexs's office as she was hanging up the phone.

"Good morning you two. What did you find out about Gina?"

Trivette shared what he found and Alex got a sad look on her face.

"That poor girl. Walker you have to do something. Try to convince her to come to my support group tonight."

"I'll try my best Alex. I can stop by her work but where does she live?"

"The poor girl lives at the apartment housing projects."

Trivette spoke.

"That place is one of the worst to live in Dallas. Why does she stay there?"

Walker put his hat on.

"Lets go ask her."

Gina wasnt really in the mood to be at work but it was better than being at home. At least at work she got paid to deal with guys crap. She was standing at the counter when two husky guys with beards walked in and sat at a table. They picked up their menus but put them down when she walked over to the table.

"What will it be guys?"

The one to the left of her looked at the guy across from him.

"Well Randy look at what we have here."

Randy laughed.

"Yeah she sure is a pretty thing Carl."

Carl looked at Gina.

"I'll have two eggs with a side of you baby."

"Very funny. I aint your baby. Now come on what do you want?"

Carl angrily got up and grabbed her arm.

"I told you what I want."

"You are hurting me! Let me go!"

Randy grabbed her other arm and she cried out in pain.

"Let her go."

All three turned and Gina sighed with relief as Walker and Trivette walked in. They slowly walked towards her but they didnt let go. Walker repeated what he said.

"I told you to let her go. Now before theres trouble."

Randy let her go but Carl pushed her to the side where she banged into a table. Walker rushed over and grabbed Carls hand and bent it backwards. Carl cried out in pain and Walker bent his arm behind his back and pushed him to the ground while Randy tried to punch Trivette but Trivette easily ducked and started to punch Randy in the stomach . Carl got up and went after Walker but Walker gave him a few karate chops and a punch to the face and Carl was out for the count. He looked over at Trivette who gave Randy one last punch and he hit the ground and didnt get up. Walker then walked over to Gina.

"Are you ok?"

She got shy around him again and looked at the ground.

"I'm fine Walker thanks. What are you doing here? How did you know where I worked? I didnt want you to find out."

"You dont have to be ashamed. Its a job. I came here to talk to you to make sure you were all right. I can see you arent. How did you get the black eye?"

"I...I...tripped and fell into a door knob."

Walker didnt believe her for a second.

"Come on Gina tell me the truth. If you dont talk to me I cant help you."

"I'm fine Walker. I dont need your help. I'm glad you and Jimmy did what you did but please I'm fine. If you'll excuse me I need to go back to work."

She turned to walk away and he gently stopped her and forced her to look at him. Oh how she wanted to melt when she stared into his eyes.

"Just tell me two more things. What are you doing in the housing projects with a man like Ricky Donovan? Did he give you the black eye?"

"I told you what happened. Just leave it at that. What else?"

"I think you should go to Alexs's support group tonight." 

"Damn it Walker I'm fine. Rick is my husband and we love each other. We just fell on hard times thats all."

"I dont believe you about the black eye."

"I dont care if you believe me or not its the truth. Now I need to get back to work."

He handed her his card.

"Heres my card. You call me day or night if you need anything."

She actually smiled a little and Walker thought she had a really pretty smile.

"Ok Walker. Thanks."

"Be careful Gina."

He and Trivette walked out and got into the truck. Walker stared ahead and Trivette looked at him.

"Man you have it bad for her dont you?"

"What on Earth are you talking about Trivette?"

"Come on Walker I saw the look on your face when that buffoon pushed her. You looked like you wanted to kill him. Then when she smiled at you I saw the look in your eyes. She had a look too. I think you two have it bad for each other. Cant blame you man she is beautiful. Isnt she a little young for you?"

"Trivette as usual you dont know what you are talking about. I just want to help her and yes she is too young for me."

"Deny it all you want man but I can tell theres something there."

"Trivette."

"Walker."

"Shut up."

"Ok ok. Anyway whats our next move?"

"I dont believe her about the door knob story. My Cherokee is telling me that Ricky is using her as a punching bag and I wish she would say something so I could go over there and give him the beaten he deserves but until she says something I cant. I mean look at how small she is Trivette. How does she take it?"

"She seems tough Walker. Strong. Are you sure you dont have a thing for her? I never heard you talk about wanting to give a guy a beaten."

"Trivette for the last time drop it."

"Ok ok. You want me to keep an eye on her?"

"Yeah thats a good idea. In the mean time I'm gonna keep an eye on her at her apartment building. Keep me posted if you see anything."

"You got it partner."

Walker started the truck and drove off.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch3

After Walker dropped Trivette off at Company B so he could pick up his car, Trivette drove back to the truck stop. He sat in his car as he kept an eye on the place.

Meanwhile back inside Gina sat at the counter and stared at Alex's card and Walker's card in her hands. She so badly wanted to go to Alexs's support group and to call Walker but she couldnt. He would kill her. Just like she would have to regrettably give up her zumba class. She loved that class. She liked meeting Alex and her friends. She got up and went into the bathroom and locked the door. She looked in the mirror as she pulled up her shirt and looked at the bruises all over her body. She started to cry. Its not like any man would want her after this anyway. She didnt understand how any man could find her beautiful . She felt ugly and worthless. It was all her fault he hit her. She shouldnt have made him mad all the time. She looked at her watch. It was time for her break. She walked out of the bathroom and walked outside and took a deep breath. The fresh air felt good. She turned her head and saw Jimmy sitting in his car. She walked over.

"Jimmy what are you doing here?"

"I'm just keeping an eye on you Gina. Are you ok you look like you've been crying."

"I'm fine Jimmy. You dont need to stay here."

"That black eye tells me otherwise."

"For the last time you and Walker need to drop it. Just please go. I'm fine."

"Sorry Gina I'm not leaving until you leave."

"Fine have it your way but I dont need your or Walkers protection!"

She walked back inside and Trivette sighed. It was going to be a long day.

Meanwhile Gina picked up the phone and dialed a number.

Alex put down her pen as the phone rang.

"Alex Cahill-Banks."

"Alex?"

"Yes?"

"Ummm its Gina."

"Gina? Are you ok? Whats wrong?"

"Nothing. I mean I'm fine. I just called to tell you I wont be seeing you in zumba class anymore."

"What? Why?"

"I just dont feel like it anymore. It doesnt interest me anymore."

"Gina are you lying to me?"

"No Alex I'm not. Just dont expect me there anymore. Also I wont be coming to your support group. I dont need it."

"Gina really you should reconsider. I think you do."

"Alex thanks for last night but really I dont need to be there. Good bye."

Alex heard the click in her ear and she sadly hung up the phone. She wouldnt give up on her. She picked up the phone and dialed.

Walker sat in truck as he stared at the run down apartment building and he wondered which apartment was hers. It took all his restraint not to bang on every door until Ricky answered. Then it would give him pleasure to beat him to a pulp. He thought of Gina as he noticed she lacked self confidence. Ricky probably beat it out of her. However until she said something or he saw him doing it he couldnt prove it. She was so shy and wouldnt look at anybody. His thoughts were interrupted by his phone ringing so he answered it.

"Walker."

"Walker its Alex."

"Whats going on Alex?"

"I just got off the phone with Gina. She said shes not going to our zumba class anymore and she wont go to my support group. You think Ricky has something to do with that call?"

"Yes Alex I do. Dont worry I wont give up on her."

"I know you wont. I really think she needs us...you Walker."

"I'll protect her. Dont worry."

"Ok. Bye Walker."

"Bye Alex."

Gina's shift ended and she didnt know whether to be glad or scared. Glad that she didnt have to deal with the scum that walked in there anymore for the day or scared that she had to go home to Rick. she remembered Jimmy was sitting out there she decided to leave the back way. The last thing she needed was for a Texas Ranger to take her home. She grabbed her stuff.

Trivette looked at his watch. Her shift should have ended by now. He got out of the car and walked inside and walked over to the counter where another waitress was standing.

"Excuse me maam. Is Gina still here?"

"She left about ten minutes ago."

"I didnt see her leave."

"She left out the back. I thought it was a little weird."

"Well thanks."

He walked into his car and called Walker to give him the heads up.

Walker picked up his phone.

"Walker."

"Hey its me."

"What happened Trivette?"

"She gave me the slip out through the back door. I'm sorry man. Keep an eye out for her." 

"I will Trivette thanks."

Gina walked home with her head down and didnt notice Walker parked across the street. He was about to get out of the truck when Ricky came out of the apartment and walked over to her. Walker noticed a scared look on her face as he grabbed her arm. He was out of the truck in a flash and walked over to them as she tried to get away.

"Let her go Donovan!"

Gina looked at him shocked. Oh Walker no!

Ricky looked at her and then at Gina.

"Uh Ranger...I think you are misunderstanding."

"You have three seconds to let her go before you have to deal with me and believe me you dont want to have to deal with me."

Rick let her go and Gina spoke.

"Walker please. I'm fine."

Walker ignored her and stared at Rick.

"You didnt look fine to me."

Rick spoke.

"Ranger...Walker is it? I didnt mean to grab her so hard. She was late and I was worried about her. Isnt that right babe?"

Walker looked at Gina and he thought she still had fear in her eyes. She quickly looked down.

"Yes Rick. Thats right. So Walker thank you but really I'm fine. Please just go."

Rick put his arm around her and Walker saw her flinch. He didnt want to leave her.

"Gina are you sure?"

"Yes Walker. Please just go. I'm fine. Really."

He walked over to Rick and grabbed him by the collar.

"Consider this my one and only warning Donovan. You lay a hand on her again and you are going to wish you never met me."

Walker walked away in truck and drove off. He would be back. He had an uneasy feeling in his stomach. Like something bad was going to happen.

Rick pulled Gina by the arm into the apartment and slammed the door. He then threw her down on the couch. He took off his belt.

"Oh bitch you are going to pay. What are you doing making friends with Texas Rangers?!"

"No Rick please dont! I'm sorry I wont see him again! It wasnt my fault! Please dont!"

She screamed as he bought the belt down on her stomach. He then turned her over as she cried and he bought it down on her back and she screamed again. He walked away and she cried. She wanted to die.

Walker sat at the bar at CD's and stared straight ahead. Something didnt feel right in his stomach. He felt like he needed to go back to her apartment and check on her. CD walked over to him.

"Cordell you look like you lost your best friend or something. Whats going on? Are you thinking about that pretty young lady again?"

"I am CD. Something doesnt feel right to me. I feel like something bad is going to happen."

"Go check on her. You'll feel better."

" I think I will."

He got up and CD stopped him.

"Get the son of a bitch Cordell."

"Thats my plan CD."

He put his hat on and walked out.

Gina painfully got up as Rick was passed out on the couch. She held her stomach as she walked into the bedroom. She walked into the bathroom and painfully shed her clothing and stepped into the shower. At least she was off from work tomorrow. She looked at the mark on her stomach from the belt. She cried as she didnt know how much longer she could take. She so badly wanted Walker to protect her but something was holding her back. She felt she didnt deserve his protection. She didnt deserve to have any man. She shut off the water and put her sweats on as there was a knock at the door. Now who could that be?

She walked passed Rick who was still passed out and opened the door a crack. She sighed when she saw Walker on the other side.

"What are you doing here Walker?"

"I came to check on you. I had a bad feeling. Are you alright?"

She crossed her arms over her stomach and Walker noticed.

"I'm...I'm fine Walker. Thanks for stopping by."

She began to close the door and he stopped her.

"What did he do to you Gina?"

"Nothing Walker. Now please just go."

She closed the door on him and he stood there for a second and walked back to his truck. He felt the worse was yet to come. He wouldnt leave. He would stay there all night if he had to.

He got back into his truck and began to think. Of course he always hated the abused women cases. How could any man lay a hand on a woman? He loved it when he could give them a taste of their own medicine. However this case was really affecting him. Was Trivette right? Did he really have a thing for her? He had to admit he felt something right away when he met her. She was so beautiful. He shook his head and talked to himself.

"Get the idea out of your head Walker. Shes too young for you."

But he felt like he had to protect her at all costs. She was so shy...tiny...fragile...she needed him.

He picked up the phone and called Trivette.

"Trivette its me. Listen I'm going to sit outside Gina's apartment the rest of the night. I dont feel right leaving her. No I'm fine. I'll call you if I need you. Ok bye."

Trivette hung up the phone. Yep Walker absolutely had a thing for her. He could try to deny it all he wanted.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch4

Walker blinked as the morning sun shone into the truck. He thought he would never fall asleep. Thank God he didnt hear any screams during the night.

Meanwhile in the apartment Rick was waking up and saw Gina getting dressed. She finished putting her pants and shirt on and she turned to look at him.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"To the market. We need groceries."

"Not like that you arent."

"Why do you care how I am dressed? Afraid another man is going to look at me? You wouldnt care anyway."

He walked over and grabbed her and she cried out in pain.

"You mean like your ranger friend? Are you sleeping with him you little slut?"

"Let me go Rick you are hurting me!"

"Answer me damn it!"

"No I'm not! Whats the matter Rick scared? You should be you arent even half the man he is!"

He brought his fist back and punched her right in the nose.

She brought her hands to her face as she cried out in pain. He brought her hands down and punched her in the mouth as blood spilled from her lip and nose. Before she could make a sound he gave her one more powerful punch to the face and she fell to the floor not moving. He then grabbed the money from her purse and walked out to the bar.

Walker saw Rick walk out and down the street. He felt this was the perfect time to talk to Gina. He got out of the truck and walked over to the apartment. He knocked on the door and got no answer. He knocked harder and still got no answer.

"Gina? Gina are you there?"

The uneasy feeling in his stomach came back as he opened the door. The smell of alcohol immediately hit his nostrils and he had to walk over several beer cans. His stomach turned as he saw what she had to live in. He walked towards the bedroom and ran over to her as she lay on the floor not moving.

"Gina! Gina!"

He kneeled down and checked for a pulse. Thank God she was still breathing. He took out his phone and dialed 911. He then hung up and called Trivette to tell him what happened and to meet him at the hospital. He then grabbed a towel and gently wiped the blood from her nose and face. He was afraid of this. This might have been the straw that broke the camels back for her. How could she survive a beating like this?

He took her face in her hands.

"Hang on Gina. You hang on. I'm here. Help is on the way."

She didnt open her eyes as Walker silently prayed for the ambulance to come. When he found Ricky Donovan he was a dead man.

AT THE HOSPITAL

Walker paced the floor as Trivette looked on. Alex would have been there but she had to stay home with Allison who had a cold. Trivette promised to keep her updated. Walker turned as a Doctor came out.

"Ranger Walker shes a very lucky girl. She does have a broken nose and a split lip but shes awake. She does however have a slight concussion from a blow to the face. We also found bruises all over body and marks from a belt on her stomach and back. She'll have to stay here a couple of days but shes lucky to be alive after the beating she took. Especially considering her small size. Shes asking for you."

Walker felt his hands clench at his sides and Trivette put a hand on his shoulder.

"Go to her Walker. I'll call Alex."

Walker followed the Doctor to Gina's room and walked inside. The Doctor left the two of them alone and Walker sat down beside the bed. She bit her lip as she tried not to cry.

"Hey Walker."

"Hey there. How are you feeling?"

"I'm in pain."

"I'm sorry Gina."

"Dont you dare be sorry Walker. This isnt your fault."

"I didnt protect you."

"I didnt let you. I should have told you what Rick was doing to me to begin with, but I was scared."

"I know and you dont have to be scared anymore. After you get out of here you are coming with me to my ranch. I'm also going to find Ricky and make him pay for what he did to you. Thats a promise.

She shyly looked down.

"Ok. I would love that more than anything."

They were interrupted by Trivette.

"Hey Gina. How are you?"

"I'm ok Jimmy. Just in pain."

Walker got up and walked over to Trivette.

"Stay with her Trivette."

"Where are you going?"

Walker looked ahead with a look in his eye that Trivette never saw before.

"To get Ricky Donovan."

After finding out which bar he would go to from Gina Walker drove over there. He couldnt wait to get his hands on him.

Rick saw Walker's truck pull up to the curb and got up in a hurry. He turned to his two friends.

"Do me a favor? I need to get out here quick. When that Ranger comes in you never saw me."

"You got it buddy."

Rick ducked out the back and Walker walked in. He saw two guys at the bar get up and walked over to them.

"Alright. Right now I'm really not in the mood so unless you want to get hurt I am going to ask this once and only once. Where is Ricky Donovan?"

One of the guys put a finger on Walkers shoulder.

"He aint here. Now get lost."

Walker grabbed his hand and bent it back and the guy screamed out in pain. Walker let him go as the other guy tried to punch him. Walker easily ducked the punch and gave him a karate chop to the stomach. The guy began to lose his balance as Walker gave a him a karate chop to his face and then swept his legs from out underneath him. He didnt get up as the first guy tried to punch Walker with his other hand and Walker grabbed his arm and threw him onto the pool table. The two guys took off and Walker walked out. He would find Donovan if it was the last thing he did. He got in his truck and drove back towards the hospital.

When he got to Gina's room he saw she was asleep and Trivette walked over to him.

"The Doctor gave her some pain meds so she'll be out for awhile. Did you get Donovan?"'

"No. When I got to the bar he wasnt there. I'll find him though and when I do hes going to wish he was never born. Trivette do me a favor and stay with her for awhile? I want to go home and shower and change and then come back and stay with her."

"You got it. Then when you come back I'll go to Ranger headquarters and see what else I can dig up on Donovan."

"Ok thanks."

"Hey Walker?"

"Yeah?"

"Joking aside man just admit it. You feel something for her dont you? I've never seen you act this way with an abused woman before. Not like this."

"Yeah Trivette I guess I do. Since the moment I laid eyes on her, but one step at a time. As soon as shes released I'm going to take her to my ranch where she can heal and get her life back on track."

"Thats a good idea. Go ahead. Go home. I'll be here."

After Walker showered he felt more awake. He got dressed and drove back to the hospital. He walked into Gina's room where she smiled.

"Walker."

He smiled back.

"Hey there. How are you feeling?"

"Sore but I'm better now that you are here."

They stared at each other and Trivette took that as his cue. He got up.

"Well I think I better get back to Ranger headquarters."

He looked at Gina and pointed at her.

"You take it easy young lady."

"I will Jimmy. Thanks."

"Alright then."

He walked out and Walker sat in the chair next to bed. He stared at her.

"What?"

"Your nose...your mouth. I'm so sorry."

"Walker you need to stop apologizing. This wasnt your fault. I didnt let you in. I should have."

"I wont let him hurt you again."

"Walker he's still out there."

"Not for long. I'm going to find him dont you worry and I meant what I said. He wont hurt you ever again. Thats a promise."

"I hate that you have to see me like this."

"You look gorgeous."

"No I dont. I look horrible."

She looked down.

"Gina look at me."

She looked up at him and he gently took her face in her hands as to not hurt her and she got chills up and down her spine.

"You are beautiful and I dont want to hear otherwise."

The tears slipped down her cheeks and he wiped them away as she began to choke the words out.

"How can you say that Walker? Look at me. I have bruises all over me. My face is all mangled. You know Ricky never once told me I looked beautiful? Not once. He made me feel so ugly and worthless. Thats because I am. I dont deserve a man."

She tried to look away and he gently forced her to look at him.

"Gina Donovan I dont ever want to hear you talk like that again. I'm sure Ricky probably beat the self confidence out of you but we'll get it back. I dont ever want to hear you talk about yourself like that again. You are NOT worthless and you are NOT ugly. You are beautiful and I dont want you to ever forget that ok?"

"I'll try Walker."

"Gina."

"Ok. I wont."

"Thats better."

He wiped the rest of the tears away and she took his hand.

"Stay with me?"

"I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

"Thanks Walker."

"You dont have to thank me. Now get some sleep. You're safe now."

"Ok."

She relaxed and closed her eyes and was soon asleep. Walker kept his hand on hers the whole time.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch5

An hour later Gina was waking up as soon as the nurse was bringing her lunch tray in. With the help of Walker she slowly sat up as the nurse put the food on her tray. She cringed when she saw what was on there and the nurse smiled.

"I know its not a five star meal but Doctors orders. He doesnt want you to have solid food right now so for now its jello and broth. I'll be back to check on you later."

Walker thanked her and she walked out. He looked at Gina.

"Oh come on its not so bad is it?"

"I guess not. What about you? Have you had anything to eat?"

"No he hasnt."

Both turned towards the door as CD walked in with a big pot. He had a plastic bag wrapped around his hand.

Gina smiled.

"Hi CD. Thanks for coming. Whats that?"

"You dont have to thank me Darlin. I cant think of any other place I would rather be. I told you you're a friend. I am just so glad you are all right, and this...well this is my world famous chili. I figured you might not have eaten anything today and I know for a fact Cordell hasnt eaten anything."

He turned towards Walker.

"When in the hell is the last time you ate?"

"I hate to admit it CD but you're right. I dont remember the last time I ate something."

CD put the stuff down.

"Well then I think I got here just in time. How about it?"

Gina looked disappointed.

"CD I would love to try it but the Doctor is making me eat really horrible jello and broth."

"Well lets not tell him shall we?"

He winked at her and she giggled.

As he got the chili ready Walker stared at her.

"What?"

"It feels good to hear you laugh." 

"I havent laughed in a long time. It feels good."

CD handed her a bowl and spoon.

"Darlin your taste buds are going to thank you."

"Well it sure smells delicious."

She took a bite.

"Oh wow CD. This is THE best chili I have ever tasted. I love it!"

CD smiled a smile of satisfaction.

"I keep telling you Cordell. Nothing or no one can beat my chili."

"I know CD. Boy do I know."

Gina giggled again.

The three of them talked for awhile. CD told her stories about when he was a Ranger. Walker rolled his eyes as he knew some of the stories were being embellished and CD gave him a look.

"You know I'm not too old to take you on."

"Whatever you say CD."

CD looked at his watch.

"Oh my stars I didnt realize the time. I need to open up the bar!"

He gave Gina a kiss good bye.

"You take it easy little one."

"Little one?"

"Why yes I reckon thats what I'll be calling you ok?"

"Ok. I like it."

He grabbed his pot.

"Uh you dont mind do you?"

She laughed.

"No I understand. Thanks for bringing it I enjoyed it and I enjoyed your stories."

He looked at Walker.

"You better take care of her Cordell."

"I will. I wont let anything happen to her."

CD smiled at her and walked out.

Walker shook his head.

"That CD. The stories he tells."

"I found them entertaining. CD is one of a kind."

"Dont tell him that you'll give him a big head."

She smiled and Walkers heart melted.

Meanwhile at a bar Ricky pounded back another beer. Damn it. Now what was he going to do? He couldnt go back to his apartment. The cops would be swarming the area. He was sure especially Walker. Should he leave town? Not without her. She was HIS wife. Nobody but him would have her. He needed money though so he could at least find a hotel room and get some clothes. He had a friend with a gun collection. He would just ask for a gun. Then he would rob a bank, get situated and then hang low for a few days. Yes. It would be best to hang low for a few days. He asked the bartender for another beer. With the money he had on him he could get one more.

Gina stared ahead as Walker sat in the chair again.

"Whats on your mind?"

"Walker can I ask you a question?"

"Sure. Ask away."

"We've only known each other a short time right?"

"Well yes thats right."

"Dont get me wrong I am SO grateful for what you have done for me. For what you are doing for me but why? We've known each other for like a day. It was like when I first met Alex."

How could he explain it to her?

"Well. I want to help you. We want to help you. Alex knew how much you needed help and when I think of what Ricky was doing to you it made my blood boil. No man should ever hit a woman. EVER. I care about you Gina. I care about you a lot. Like CD said you are a friend and we will look out for you. Honestly I dont know how you took all those beatings. I mean you are so small..."

"I care about you guys too. A lot. I loved meeting everyone that night. I felt so safe. I was so stupid to think I didnt need help. That I could handle Rick. I dont know how I handled those beatings either. Something was keeping me going. As soon as you find him I'm filing for divorce."

Walker took her hand.

"Sounds like a plan. Why dont you try to get some sleep again?"

"Ok I am feeling a little tired."

"I'm here I'm not going anywhere."

She closed her eyes and fell asleep while Walker read a magazine.

After Allison was put to bed and dinner was over Alex looked out the window. She smiled when she felt two arms around her.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"I'm worried about Gina Bill. She's such a fragile small girl. My heart breaks for her."

"Go to her. You need to see her."

"I cant leave the baby. Shes sick."

"Yes you can Alex. I think I can handle it for a little while. Shes sleeping peacefully. I know where her medicine is and when I need to give it to her. Go. Gina needs to see you."

She turned to face him and they kissed.

"Thanks. I'll be back shortly."

Walker was in the middle of an interesting article when he noticed Gina tossing and turning. She looked to be having a nightmare.

_She was running...running as fast as she could. She had to get away from him. She saw Walker right in front of her but he seemed to be moving farther and farther away the faster she ran. He started to disappear as she heard Ricks footsteps behind her. He grabbed her from behind..._

"Walker no!"

She sat up fast panting. Walker took her in his arms and rocked her as she shivered.

" Its ok. I'm here. I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

"Walker it was horrible. Rick was chasing me and I kept running faster and faster towards you but you kept getting farther away from me. Then he grabbed me from behind."

"Its ok Gina. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. It was just a bad dream. You're safe."

"For how long Walker? How long until he finds me? When he does I'm dead."

"No your not because hes going to have to go through ME first."

He was still holding her when Alex walked in the room.

"Um hi is everything ok?"

They pulled away and Walker spoke.

"Yeah she just had a bad dream. Shes ok."

Alex walked over to her and sat at the foot of the bed.

"How are you feeling?"

"Sore. Tired. Scared." 

"I'm sure you are but you have the number one protector with you. I cant tell you how many times Walker had to protect me."

"Really?"

"Yep and each time I was ok because I knew he was protecting me just like he'll protect you. Right Walker?"

"You got it Alex. Shes not leaving my sight. What are you doing here? Isnt Allison sick?"

"Yes the poor thing has a little bit of a cold but Bill is with her. I needed to see how Gina was doing I was worried. Where are you going to stay once you are released?"

"I'm going to stay at Walkers ranch."

"Thats the perfect place. You will love it, and I'll tell you what."

"What."

"When you get out of here we'll get together ok? We can go shopping, get make overs, facials, massages...how does that sound?"

"It sounds wonderful Alex but I cant afford that stuff."

"Dont worry about that. You just rest. I'll also bring Allison by too if shes feeling better."

"Great I would love to meet her."

"You ARE going to go back to zumba arent you?"

"Absolutely. I love that class. Uh sorry I lied to you about it."

"Dont worry I understand but remember you can tell me anything ok? Any time you want to talk dont hesitate to call."

"Thanks Alex I wont."

She got up.

"I better get going. Take care of yourself Gina."

"I will Alex thanks."

She and Walker said good bye and then she left.

Walker saw Gina flinch.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm in pain again. I could use some pain meds."

He got up.

"I'll go tell the nurse."

"Ok thanks."

After she got her pain meds she began to feel sleepy and let Walker know.

"I'm going to go to sleep. The pain meds are kicking in."

"Ok. Remember I'm not going anywhere. "

"I know. Thanks."

She closed her eyes and fell asleep was Walker watched her sleep.


End file.
